


I Just Wanna Dance With You

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt was forced to go to prom with Isabelle's niece, he didn't expect to be jilted by her nor did he imagine he would bump into a familiar arch enemy wirh a smirky meerkat face. Only this time, not so smirky and not really an arch enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Dance With You

“Come on Hummel. Dance with me,” Sebastian coaxed the latter, who was sitting stiffly on a white plastic chair, barely acknowledging the smirking meerkat in front of him.

Apparently luck decided to be an asshole to Kurt and be nonexistent in his life because out of all places he could meet the Sebastian Smythe, he had to meet him here. At a school dance, being abandon by his date. It wasn’t even Kurt’s school for god’s sake! The last time he saw the meerkat was when he helped ex-fiancé proposed to him, that should give him enough reason to hold on to his dislike for the latter.

_Damn you Isabelle and your ability to take advantage of my weakness._

 

* * *

 

“It’s only one night Kurt,” Isabelle said as she followed Kurt back to his table.

“My niece is a really sweet girl, you’ll enjoy yourself Kurt,” she hastily added when she realized Kurt seemed to still be set on declining the request.

“She got dumped three days before her dance. I know you play for your own team, but please Kurt,” she begged, clasping her hands together.

“I’ll let you bring home 5 clothing from Vogue of your choice,” she bribed, knowing fully well Kurt’s resolve would crumble at that offer.

 

* * *

 

And it did because that was how Kurt found himself bringing Susanna to her school dance three days later. 15 minutes later, he was abandoned by her after she saw her ex dancing with another girl and she raced to the bathroom, a sobbing mess. Coincidentally, it was the exact same timing Sebastian spotted him and approached him for a dance.

Kurt darted his eyes away from Sebastian, choosing to study his surrounding instead. The dance was held at their school gym, which was decorated with blue and white ribbons and filled with helium balloons. Kurt was rather impressed by their catering after seeing a tier of baby cupcakes. He definitely have to check those out after Sebastian finally leaves him alone.

Continuing with his observation, Kurt noted that almost everyone were having a blast dancing. Laughters could be heard as he caught people trying to outdance each other. Beside that group, Kurt couldn’t help but cringe as he saw a couple doing the hand jive to Ariana Grande’s “Focus”. No, just no. Nevertheless, Kurt could only stare at envy, wishing that NYADA had dances like this.

“Well Hummel, if you’re not going to dance with me,” Sebastian dramatically paused his sentence, placing a hand over his heart,“ I’m just going to have to dance around you.“ Not noticing the teasing glint in Sebastian’s eyes, Kurt gave him a that’s-your-problem shrug, finally letting his guard down after the lack of insults being thrown at him by the meerkat himself.

Kurt’s jaw dropped in horror when he realised that Sebastian was dancing the monkey, with Pitbull’s "Timber” at the background. Kurt burst into laughter, covering his eyes, unable to look as Sebastian decided to do the pony next. He suddenly heard people hooting and cheering at Sebastian’s odd choice of dancing. Unable to resist not knowing, he peeked out between his fingers, only to let out a loud guffaw. Sebastian has decided to dance the mash potato.

Deciding that the latter had suffered enough embarrassment to himself, Kurt quickly grabbed Sebastian’s arm when the latter started to do the swim, and dragged him to the dance floor. As if on cue, the fast paced music that was playing for the past hour, changed to Christina Perri’s “A Thousand Years”. Kurt felt Sebastian wrapping his arms around his waist, gently tugging him closer. Kurt stiffened at the sudden close proximity, causing Sebastian to bend down a little, until his lips were close to his right ear. “Relax Kurt. I’m not going to do anything to embarrass you.”

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Kurt finally wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and began to slowly sway with him. Halfway through the song, Kurt cautiously rested his head on the latter’s chest. A pretty bold move but he reasoned with himself that someone must’ve spiked the punch bowl and he was getting pretty light headed. To Kurt’s interest, he felt Sebastian’s heart beating irregularly, as though he was… nervous. Kurt frowned to himself, not quite understanding Sebastian Smythe all of a sudden.

This is the man that tried to steal his then boyfriend. The exact same man who called him gayface. But then again, this is the man who managed to made this dance bearable within the 10 minutes he approached him, who haven’t called him a single derogatory name, the one who’s he dancing with now to a love song for Pete’s sake. What is up with this man tonight?

Finally the song ended and the two pulled apart. Before Kurt could question the latter for his motives tonight, he felt someone tugging his arm rather insistently. Kurt quickly turned around to snap at the person, only to realise it was Susanna, who was looking quite decent for someone who ran out the gym wailing.

“Give me a minute would you? I need to catch up with an old friend,” Kurt apologised, turning his back to her to address Sebastian, only to find the said person gone. Kurt quickly scanned the entire gym, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sebastian but to no avail.

“If you’re looking for Sebastian, you might as well give up. He’s pining for someone else,” Susanna piped up.

Kurt turned to face his “date”, raising an eyebrow, an indication for the girl to explain herself further.

“Sebastian is a legend in NYU. Every gay guy’s wet dream apparently. Good looking, rich and very very mysterious. Which is odd, considering he’s one of the most popular guys,” Susanna explained as they walked towards the refreshment table. “I’m actually surprise that he danced with you but I guess everyone has their weaknesses, you are pretty stunning. Rumors has it that he has this insane crush on someone back home but he got engaged,” she further add as she picked up a baby cupcake and began to examine it.

Kurt clenched his jaw, realising what was Sebastian’s whole deal with him the entire time. He’s just a tool to him, probably just trying to see if the engagement is still on, since there is a lack of an announcement of a wedding between him and Blaine for the past year. He should’ve known something was up. But he’s gotta give the latter credit, pining for Blaine after all these years. Maybe he’s not such a manwhore after all.

“Don’t try telling that to him though, he’ll only deny it. But between you, me and the entire school, it’s pretty obvious. He keeps bringing up the dude’s name for everything. Commenting on how he would like what he was wearing, eating, watching. I mean, like, _everything_ ,” Susanna stressed on the last word before taking a bite out of the baby cupcake in her hand.

Kurt only stared gloomily at his cupcake. He wasn’t even sure why he was upset over the news, it was Sebastian Smythe they’re talking about. But it was kinda nice, dancing with Sebastian. Something about being with him without insults thrown at each other, is rather comforting. Kurt let out a humourless laugh, he’s been lonely way too long to actually find comfort in the meerkat.

“So what’s the guy’s name that has stolen Sebastian’s heart?” Kurt asked, casually taking a bite from the cupcake, as though he doesn’t know the answer.

Susanna took her time to chew and swallow the dessert, causing Kurt to almost want to dump his head into the punch bowl behind him. That girl does not need 3 minutes to chew and swallow a baby cupcake.

“I don’t know his name, no one does."

Kurt could just scream. Really, he could and apparently Susanna could tell because she quickly added, "he only refers him to his last name. Something about him not wanting the entire campus to hunt the guy down."

"So?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt could really kick himself now. Why is he doing this? He doesn’t need to know. God, he doesn’t even want to know. Whatever it is, he knows that the next word out of Susanna’s mouth would be…

_“Hummel.”_


End file.
